Silver Knight (Dark Souls III)
Silver Knights are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Much like their Dark Souls counterparts, these knights guarded Princess Gwynevere under Gwyn's command. Locations Irithyll of the Boreal Valley *Three knights guard a gallery shortly after exiting the drainage with several Sewer Centipedes. *Several knights wielding greatbows are posted along the rooftops after the Pontiff Sulyvahn bonfire, guarding the path to Anor Londo. Anor Londo *Two knights are encountered on the great stairway as one ascends from the Anor Londo bonfire toward the cathedral. *A red-eyed knight can be found patrolling the area on the right of the cathedral's main entrance. Lore In the Age of Fire, the Silver Knights were all under Lord Gwyn's command until he and some of them traveled to the Kiln of the First Flame in an attempt to link the flame. However, all the knights that went with Gwyn were charred by the flame and became Black Knights. Strategy The Silver Knights within this game are much more powerful than their ''Dark Souls'' counterparts. For example, their Dragonslayer Arrows travel much faster than before, and they also attack much faster, utilizing their weapon arts. Therefore, the knights must be treated with great care, blocking is advised, but rolling away from their attacks is better. Drops Irithyll of the Boreal Valley = Divine Blessing | Divine Blessing (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = Gwynevere's portrait |Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Titanite Shard ×2 | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = unless they drop a Large Shard |Large Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Large Titanite Shard ×1, ×2 | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Dragonslayer Greatbow (Dark Souls III) Dragonslayer Greatbow | Dragonslayer Greatbow (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Shield (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Shield | Silver Knight Shield (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Helm (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Helm | Silver Knight Helm (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Armor (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Armor | Silver Knight Armor (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Gauntlets (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Gauntlets | Silver Knight Gauntlets (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Leggings (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Leggings | Silver Knight Leggings (DSIII).png 100px | |Dragonslayer Greatarrow | Dragonslayer Greatarrow.png 100px | }} |-|Anor Londo = 100px | |Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Titanite Shard ×2 | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = unless they drop a Large Shard |Large Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Large Titanite Shard ×1, ×2 | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Shield (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Shield | Silver Knight Shield (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Helm (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Helm | Silver Knight Helm (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Armor (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Armor | Silver Knight Armor (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Gauntlets (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Gauntlets | Silver Knight Gauntlets (DSIII).png 100px | |Silver Knight Leggings (Dark Souls III) Silver Knight Leggings | Silver Knight Leggings (DSIII).png 100px | }} Notes *Immune to Rapport. Trivia * The first Silver Knight the player meets in the gallery is actually observing a portrait of Gwynevere. See also *Black Knight pl:Srebrni Rycerze (Dark Souls III)